Tiempo Libre
by Koto Nightray
Summary: Cuando el príncipe VARIA se encuentra sin nada que hacer, cualquier cosa puede llenar ese vacío.


**Tiempo Libre**

_[B86]_

* * *

><p>El más joven de los VARIA iba caminando por las calles de la pequeña Namimori con los brazos tras la cabeza, además de que sus expresiones faciales —por lo menos las que se veían— lo mostraban un poco disconforme y enfadado. Se mantenía con sus labios fruncidos, además de ir a un paso un poco veloz; se supone que iba a ese lugar con Mammon y, de repente, éste decidía perderse alegando que <em>Tenía cosas que hacer<em>.

Cruzó en una esquina y chocó contra algo, notando que ese 'algo' no era algo, si no que era alguien. Observó a la castaña que se encontraba en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y sobándose el trasero por unos segundos; ésta murmuró algo que él no pudo escuchar y luego alzó la vista para ver quién la había tirado.

—Oh, pero si es Belphegor-san —comentó con normalidad Haru mientras se ponía de pie sacudiéndose ligeramente el uniforme escolar.

El rubio cambió su expresión a una más confusa, luego sonrió como solía hacer.

—Y tú eres la chica que siempre anda tras Tsunayoshi, shishishi~ —señaló como si nada metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón—. ¿Qué haces por aquí? —cuestionó luego observando hacia ambos lados.

Miura le miró con algo de curiosidad; conocía muy apenas al príncipe de VARIA, pero si algo tenía claro es que era muy caprichoso... Y hasta cierto punto apuesto, eso no lo podía negar. Aclaró con ligereza su garganta cerrando los ojos para luego volver abrirlos, clavándolos en el rostro del mayor.

—Se supone que debo ir a clases, pero sucede que choqué contigo, Belphegor-san —explicó con rapidez.

Oh, claro... Y es que él olvidaba que todos esos niños que estaban junto al joven Décimo Vongola iban a clases; si no lo recordaba era porque no le daba importancia, y es que jamás le interesaría algo como eso puesto que nunca asistió a clases. Si prácticamente era un asesino desde su nacimiento.

—Bien, con su permiso, debo irme —concluyó para seguir con su camino.

Belphegor giró muy apenas su rostro para observar a la fémina irse, luego volvió a mirar hacia el frente, topándose que en el suelo había un pañuelo color rosa. Se agachó y lo tomó con una de sus manos, notando un ligero aroma a perfume; tenía que pertenecerle a aquella chica, ¿era tan tonta como para dejarlo ahí? Bueno, aparentemente lo era.

Lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se volteó para caminar por el mismo rumbo que la castaña había tomado; era un príncipe, y como tal debía de devolver aquello a su dueña... ¿No? Además, tenía tiempo libre ya que Mammon decidió perderse de su vista, dejándolo sin nada que hacer.

. . .

Todas las jóvenes dentro del salón estaban asustadas, y es que cómo no estarlo cuando de afuera se escuchaban tantos gritos, ¡si hasta la profesora estaba que se escondía bajo el escritorio! Hacía unos minutos estaban en paz y tranquilidad, pero de repente unos ruidos fuertes seguido de palabras por parte de los mayores que se encontraban afuera. Cosas como _No puede entrar _ó _Salga de aquí de inmediato_; ¿a quién se supone le decían todo eso? ¿Era peligroso?

Un silencio sepulcral hizo lugar, lo que atemorizó aún más a las alumnas, las cuales empezaron a reunirse todas en una esquina, incluida Haru entre ellas; aunque la castaña no demostraba estar tan asustada... Tal vez se había acostumbrado a todas las cosas que sucedían alrededor de Tsuna y todos ellos. Miura pestañeó varias veces cuando vio a un rubio entrar, reconociéndolo enseguida.

—¿B-Belphegor-san? —inquirió acercándose a él con paso seguro—. ¿Qué hace aquí? —cuestionó observándole.

El más joven de los VARIA dirigió su vista a todas las féminas que se encontraban en la esquina temblando asustadas; ¿había hecho algo acaso? Bueno, no es como si importara. Volvió su concentración a la castaña que tenía enfrente, la cual le observaba con curiosidad reflejada en sus orbes chocolate.

—Cuando chocamos dejaste caer esto, shishishi~ —comentó sacando el pañuelo rosa de su bolsillo, extendiéndoselo para que lo tomara.

Miura tomó el pedazo de tela y lo observó para luego mirar al rubio, el cual se había dado la vuelta luego de que la chica agarrase el objeto.

—¿Vino hasta aquí sólo para traérmelo? —preguntó asombrada pero agradecida.

Belphegor sólo hizo un gesto con la mano, como de despedida y se fue de ahí, dando a entender que sí, que sólo fue por eso. Haru sonrió apretando el pañuelo contra su pecho, quedándose así por unos segundos; para lo que había vivido en el futuro, el chico no era tan malo como aparentaba.

Pestañeó varias veces guardando el pedazo de tela, luego se asomó a la ventana observando que el rubio iba de salida.

—¡Muchas gracias, Belphegor-san! —gritó animada con una sonrisa.

El aludido detuvo su paso y la observó, luego siguió su camino en busca de Mammon, lo mismo que hacía en un principio; él sólo le llevó el pañuelo porque tenía tiempo libre, no es como si fuese la gran cosa...

**FIN**

* * *

><p>¡Pues eso, queridos lectores! Sucede que yo nunca había escrito de estos dos... No y qué, si casi no he escrito de KHR! Pero no es porque no me guste; a decir verdad y siendo sincera con ustedes, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es mi fandom favorito, lo que pasa es que cuando empiezo a escribir me da miedo hacerle OoC a los personajes o, en otro caso, estropear un animemanga tan genial. Pero bueno, resulta que en el foro que estoy tenemos una actividad las personas que conformamos la zona de KHR! Y por eso me tocó escribir de Belphegor & Haru.

Espero que aunque sea les haya sacado una sonrisa =D!


End file.
